


Dancing under the moon.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: To guarantee that a law that allowed Gay marriage in Korea will remain, Kim Minseok, second prince of South Korea is set in a marriage against his will. One night, he decided to rebel against his restricted life and danced with a handsome man under the moon.





	Dancing under the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so a virus had deleted this file and I recovered only 3000 words, I did it in a rush and I did not beta-read so please forgive me.  
> Keep in mind that none of this is real or mirror the reality.
> 
> Warning: Sex ahead.

“It is final.” This was how His Royal Highness Kim Minseok, the second prince of South Korea, found himself tied to a marriage, the first gay marriage that would seal the new law to legalize same-sex marriage. He had no idea to whom he was going to be wed to and he probably wouldn’t meet the man until the wedding day.

The news spread in the country and few backlashes landed on Minseok’s reputation. He was the one who worked hard to legalize it, after all. He chose to ignore the media and focus on his duties as a prince.

“We will hold a masquerade ball for the upcoming engagement,” The King announced with a smile. “We hope the happiness of such engagement will be a start to everyone else's happiness.”

Minseok huffed at the idea. A ball. How ridiculous was it. He was going to assist a ball celebrating an engagement he had nothing to say about. It made him scoff every time he met his mother’s eyes. He and his father barely spoke and soon he would be living with a man who might treat him the same. With a cold shoulder.

He was glad his friends were with him, showing support. “Kick his balls if he is mean to you. He can not hurt the prince anyway.” Baekhyun advised and Jongin nearly choked at that.

“Don’t listen to him, Hyung. I am sure your father had found you a good match,” Jongin reassured, patting on Minseok’s back softly. “Let us shop for the ball, Hyung,” Jongin quickly got Baekhyun and Minseok on his toes, trying what he picked for them, not that Minseok needed to. He had a suit tailored for him just for the occasion. He indulged his friends anyway.

The ball came few days after that, and Minseok found himself stiffly standing by his father’s side, welcoming the guests for most part of the night. The music soon started and as people were served and the room was filled with hushed discussions, Minseok found himself alone.

He felt suffocatingly alone even though he was surrounded by everybody else. Jongin was soon by his side, barely hiding his face with a half mask. Minseok was relief to see him, making Jongin smile. “Bored already?”

Minseok smiled widely, his lips shaking a little. “Is Baekhyun around?”

Jongin patted on his back kindly and nodded. “Sit, Hyung. You look tired.” Jongin led Minseok to a chair set by the balconies. “I will bring you refreshment.”

“No need. I just need some fresh air.” Minseok reassured him. “Go have fun.”

Jongin smiled and nodded. “I will go annoy Baekhyun-hyung.”

It tore a chuckle from Minseok’s shaken self. He soon noticed someone was standing in the balcony as Jongin left. It was a tall blond man with board shoulders and slim build. The man stood with a kind of mystery and Minseok hoped his mask was hiding his face enough as he stood by his side. He looked up to where the man was looking.

“The moon is breathtakingly beautiful tonight,” he heard himself comment and blushed as he noticed that the man looked at him and he looked away. He inhaled and exhaled loudly as he leaned on the railing.

“I am afraid I have to disagree,” the sudden unfamiliar voice surprised Minseok. It was calm and soft. “It is beautiful but not as breathtaking as…” he looked inside. Minseok did the same and noticed Baekhyun and Jongin were looking at him. “Your friends.”

“Yes. They are worried for me,” Minseok hinted them to come closer. “They think I am tired but all I need is fresh air.” The two friends approached him with a cup of champagne. “Thank you.”

“We will let you enjoy your chitchat and dance.” Baekhyun pulled Jongin away as the ballroom dance was on and Jongin loved it. Baekhyun on the other hand was clumsy but loved to flirt. Minseok chuckled at their expenses when a hand was offered to him.

“May I have this dance?” Minseok blinked confusedly for a moment. Minseok wanted to object but the man held him close and swung his body swiftly, slowly, and Minseok soon was mesmerized. He kept his eyes on the mask the man wore, trying to see the man’s eyes.

He soon hit the railing and jumped to notice how the stranger led him to the most hidden side of the balcony. “Can we walk?”

Minseok nodded at that and opened a door that led to a hidden stairways down to the garden at the back. He walked down first and soon felt a hand on his back. They reached a maze garden and Minseok hinted toward a majestic white swing surrounded by vines of white flowers. They sat down and remained silent for a moment.

“We can still hear the music.”

“Do you want to finish the dance?” Minseok smiled shyly as he flirted shamelessly.

The man nodded, and Minseok noticed the man was smiling as much. He was soon swinging in the man’s arms, sensing the man’s hand burning his skin even with the suits on. They barely followed the music, drinking in their closeness.

“I am up for a drink, and you?” Minseok led the man to a very secret tiny house with an open bar and a cozy sofa. The man did not ask questions, just untied his bow and undid many buttons of his shirts.

Meanwhile, Minseok noticed the shake of his hand. He wondered why. He had gone astray often but not like this. Not this intimately. He picked beers and handed one to the man who sat close, really close.

“You smell sweetly,” the man commented and Minseok was glad he had his mask on and the man seemed not taking his off.

“Thank you.” Minseok smiled and extended his hand. “I am Xiumin.”

The man looked at him silently for a moment and the man extended his hands to wrap Minseok’s, pulling Minseok suddenly closer.

“Shixun,” he simply said. Minseok was suddenly hit by a shiver as the man’s hand landed on the inner side of his tights. He held on the man’s arms, not backing away or pushing him off. A nagging voice in his mind screamed that it was wrong. He gasped loudly as Shixun’s touch to his groin and tensed, “Do you want to take this elsewhere?”

Minseok shook his head. “Nobody ever come here. We will be fine.” It seemed to reassure the man who gave him a small squeeze. “Shixun~” he moaned as his inexperienced body was living for the first time. This would probably be the first time he was with a man in his twenty-six years of life.

He had no time or freedom to do so, even then, but the man’s sinful lips on his neck made him lose his shyness and throw his reserves. He had yet to tell the man who started slowly unbuttoning his shirts, kissing every inch of exposed skin he manage to free. Minseok was soon topless as the shirts slid out when Shixun pulled him to sit above his eagerness, earning a moan.

“Xiumin.” The man kissed his chest before licking his hard buds. It made Minseok shiver and soon noticed the man was squeezing his butt, moving it in a way the friction turned him more and more on. He soon felt himself cum in his pants but Shixun did not stop.

He undid his pants and picked Minseok’s hand close to it. Minseok was shy but knew the man did not know his true identity so his fears were tossed back frim his mind as he poked it first. “It is so big,” he commented and soon got a chuckle in response.

“Never had a dick as big as this in your tiny little butt, sweetie?” Minseok felt the indignation hit at the dirty talk.

“I never had sex before,” Minseok stated and was about to leave the man when he held his hands. They could barely see each other’s eyes.

“I am sorry, Xiumin.” The man stood and back hugged Minseok, pasting few kisses on his shoulder. “I had no idea.” how could he anyway?

“I need a drink for this. A heavy one.” Minseok sighed and the man fixed himself to walk to the bar. He mixed something and returned with a glass. Minseok did not ask as he gulped down as soon as he got it. The man kept him close, caressing his skin, and kissing his shoulder and neck tenderly.

He suddenly pulled the man toward a room and Minseok let him pull him to the bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart.” Minseok did indeed as the drink was making tipsy and dizzy. He felt hands on his pants but focused more on the kisses in his chest, fisting the man’s black hair out of nowhere.

He felt his underwear slide with the pants, slowly as the man’s kisses went down. “Shixun~” he moaned as the man suddenly kissed his belly button and gave him small bites all the way down. Shixun soon faced the Royal's limp dick twitched. He looked up to meet Minseok’s eyes as his fingers led the lying man’s limp to his lips. Minseok arched as he whimpered shivering suddenly so violently that Shixun shot him a surprised look. He was smirking as Minseok gasped loudly before moaning when he grazed his teeth on the man’s sensitive skin.

He let the man go before Minseok could reach his peak leaning to mark Minseok’s skin with angry marks until Minseok started doing as much, he soon introduced his finger in, making Minseok flinch but relax as soon as he pulled back. “Got a lube somewhere?”

“A bottle of vaseline is in the bathroom.” Shixun stood to leave Minseok who soon held his hand. “Don’t take too long.”

A smile spread on the man lips and he tentively leaned to kiss Minseok who lifted his head to meet him halfway. Shixun went to the bathroom and Minseok lifted himself to lay properly in bed. Shixun came back naked, much to Minseok’s shock, with a bottle of vaseline in a hand and a pack of condom in the other one. Minseok noticed but soon focused on the thick length that stood hard and proud. Shixun soon made himself in between Minseok’s legs which he shakingly spread.

Shixun barely said a thing when he coated two fingers. He looked at the man in bed for a moment and leaned as he slid his fingers in. Minseok whimpered, holding on Shixun harshly, while Shixun made sure to distract him mumbling things like: “You feel so soft. So sweet.” Minseok was more focused on what the man fingers were doing as soon he felt more slide in.

“Stop pushing things inside me,” he whined in frustration and Shixun smiled before suddenly pulling his hand away. He picked a condom from the pack and tore the packaging while Minseok watched him worriedly, he was freaking out even. Sehun faced his virgin intimacy with a soft smile before pushing in slowly. It did hurt so bad that Minseok started hitting Shixun hard until he stopped moving and leaned to kiss Minseok who did not realize he was sobbing until the man did.

“It’s okay. It will stop soon.” Shixun softly kissing his neck. “I know it hurts, but it will stop soon.”

“Fuck that thick dick of yours,” Minseok cursed hitting Sehun harshly. “Tearing me in half.” It made Shixun chuckle and he nuzzled Minseok as he suddenly pulled back from his inside and slammed back in pushing a nerve point in his body he had never knew was _that_ sensitive. “Ah!” Shixun seemed to read the signs properly as he picked a pace, making Minseok tense his walls around him as his peaks were reached.

“Fuck.” The man hissed in his ear. “So tight.”

Minseok had never felt his body so abused before neither did he enjoy it that much before. He had tainted his already fair skin with his release but Shixun kept on moving until he released again. Shixun pulled back and laid down, trying to even his breaths. Minseok reached for him and Shixun moved to pull him into a hug. “Tired?” Minseok asked him softly and Shixun shook his head only for Minseok to push himself up. “Still up for more?”

Shixun simply changed his condom, allowing Minseok a closer sight of his half hard length. He handed to Minseok the vaseline. “Prep me, babe.” He softly said and Minseok boldly picked some vaseline that he massaged the length with. Shixun was the one whimpering under him.

“Xiumin~ That feels good.” Xiumin gave him more might and he moaned. “Yes! oh god, yes!”

Minseok was turned on by the sight of the muscles twitching under his touch. It made him want to take his mask off and bury his face in the man’s skin but the idea of revealing _Minseok_ out of Xiumin was scary. He was soon kicked out of his thoughts when Shixun held his hand and suddenly pulled his hips until he was laying above the man.

Their eyes met and Shixun breathlessly ordered. “on your knees, baby. Right here.” Minseok hissed in pain as he parted his legs and he was about to whine when he felt Sehun’s length slide in. He gasped air as Shixun led his butt back to slide inside deeper.

“Shixun!” Minseok jolted in surprise as Shixun pushed him to sit up and the intrusion went deeper. “Ung! So deep~” He found himself moving before he could think it through and Shixun met him halfway. His sensation of ecstasy made him ride Shixun’s length with high-pitched gasps and moans. Their alias filled the silence as they moaned to each other.

The fell back was incredible as Shixun had screamed his alias the same second Minseok did and they fell asleep tangled like that.

Minseok woke up and first realized he was alone. Shixun was gone but was kind to cover him up with a sheet. His mask was still on and his clothes were sitting in a chair. The sun was already up and it meant for Minseok only one thing: He fucked up.

He tried to rush. He truly did but walking with that pain in his lower back was a challenge he had to take. The shower was quickly done with and Minseok was glad he was done with the mask. As he wore his clothes, he kept looking at that piece of _Xiumin_ who lived what perhaps he will never live and a sound in the back of his mind told him to burn it.

It was time to move on.

He was surprised he got no call or messages from his mother or father. He rushed to their quarters and surprisingly his mother faced him with a curious look. “You are early. The tailor is not here yet.”

“Tailor?” His mind went blank. Shixun hadn’t left really permanent marks but there was still marks on his body. He tried to look for a way out. “Can I skip the fitting? I am feeling a bit uncomfortable with my body right now.”

“Sure, dear.” She smiled. “He already got all your measurement from the last order yet he wish to discuss with you the wedding suit.”

The mention of the wedding fast brought Minseok back to the harsh reality. His expression fell as he looked away. “I see.” His mother said nothing more and he forced himself to act according his education. He bowed to the tailor as he got in and listened to the man who gave him suggestions.

He focused the best he could but memories of the previous night did hit him hard at some point. He focused until the man left and he had no duty to attend except few paper work. He bowed to his mother and dashed out to his office where was a small bathroom. He was glad no camera was allowed in the bathroom as he palmed his twitching hole. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes, trying to breathe and pushed his fingers in. He tried to push his walls hard enough to mirror the delicious stretch he lived with that length.

He failed to and frustration pilled up since. He tried to not snap at anyone until Baekhyun and Jongin showed up. “How was your night?” Baekhyun teased and Minseok only glared.

“Spare me.” It made the two friends frown and Jongin was fast to react as he approached Minseok and massaged his back. Minseok tried to relax but he could only recall Shixun’s lips on his skin. “Thank you, Jongin. I am fine, just frustrated.”

“Why?” Baekhyun sounded worried. “Is it because of the engagement ceremony your in laws plan to host?” Minseok looked up suprised and soon dread hit his expression . “You didn’t know?” He shook his head and Baekhyun bite his lips sadly. “I am sorry. I thought you did.”

“When is the party?” Jongin’s hands had stopped and the man walked to sit.

“On your husband’s birthday.” Jongin announced. “On friday,” which was in five days. “It will be an elite only party, the media will be out of it.”

Despite his dread, Minseok thought he had to respect his part of the fiasco. This marriage was after all the guarantee to the hope many people had to get an equal love life.  “I should offer him a present.” it seemed to make his friends excited. They were always up for shopping.

The invitation was on his bed that night and he caressed the silver calligraphy when he noticed the man’s name. “Oh Sehun.” Minseok had no idea who the man was and in his mind, he had a disturbing idea of him being a duplicate of his father, just younger.

He lived with that dreadful idea in mind until the party day. He was happy to see Baekhyun who matched his new hair color. A light brown that complimented his skin perfectly- his mother’s choice really. She also stood by his side as she pulled him to Mr. and Mrs. Oh, as the king had duties to tend. “Your majesty, you honored us.” They bowed to them and the queen gracefully returned the bow making Minseok bow as well. When they stood, a tall young man stood by their side. “Your majesty, our son, Oh Sehun.” the introduction was to Minseok, the man realized and he bowed to Sehun who bowed back. It was so formal and so awkward.

The Queen made her way to Sehun who smiled to her. “How fresh you look today, Sehun ah. I am glad my son’s husband is someone like you.” Minseok’s interest was piqued and he tried to not check the Sehun kid out.

However, his voice was another story. “Your highness, your words honor me.” Minseok had to stop and blink his confusion away. “I am happy you made it despite the royal family busy life.”

How often do you meet people with the same voice? Minseok asked himself as he tried to speak as well. His mind was a mess. It was hard as Shixun had haunted his days and hearing that voice was adding salt to the wounds. He handed the box to Sehun saying nothing and Sehun blinked at him while the Queen laughed.

“Our prince is very shy as he had never met you before,”Minseok was suddenly not sure about that,” excuse his sudden adorableness.” Sehun smiled to her and looked back to Minseok.

“Thank you, Hyung. I will treasure it.” Minseok blushed instantly and shyly smiled. “Do you want to sit?” Minseok nodded and shyly bowed to the amused adults. He felt like a girl meeting her crush. Sehun seemed to find him funny as he chuckled suddenly. “You are so shy.”

Minseok dared to look at him. “I am.” Sehun didn’t seem to be surprised by his voice unlike he was and Minseok thought that maybe he was not Shixun. Sehun introduced him to some friends who kept on teasing Sehun. Minseok kindly smiled but had no trust on his voice.

How could he? Shixun’s touches were still raw in his memories and the feeling he left deep within him was wrecking him even if he remained stoic. He was soon surrounded by arms. “Hyung!” Jongin brightly smiled to his friend and Minseok brightened up. “Hi, Sehun.”

“Jongin.” Sehun acknowledged him with a nod. “Stealing him already?” Jongin laughed as he indeed pulled the man away. He noticed Baekhyun leasurely sipping from his champagne. “He was indeed awkward, Byun.”

Baekhyun smiled as Minseok sat by his side. “He is dashing, isn’t it?”

Minseok nodded to agree but couldn’t share their enthusiasm as he had worse to think off. He swallowed a gulp of champagne nervously, looking toward Sehun who smiled looking back at him. It made his heart jump out of his throat. He blushed and looked away, drinking his cup shakingly. Baekhyun who had been talking to Jongin about some guys who did flirt openly with him in the party looked at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?” Minseok looked at them and despite how much he trusted them, to tell them what happened was terrifying him. He gave up before even considering it.

“I am just nervous.” Minseok smiled reassuringly. He could feel eyes on him and soon noticed a silhouette sitting next to him. He looked at his mother who kindly caressed his cheek. “How am I doing, Mother? I hope I am not embarrassing you, at least.”

Her expression shifted and approached his ear. “I had always been proud of you, Minseok.” It made his heart clench and if ever he had an expression of weakness or nervousness, it was wept off. He knew he was not their pride. His brother was the heir and the pride of south Korea. The most handsome. the most working. The best.

Hearing his mother say such things made him want to leave and hide. He forced a smile as he looked at her and looked away. His mother started talking about the party and the kind of things she heard in the party, to which Baekhyun and Jongin joined. Minseok did put half a mind for it and realized he was looking at Sehun the entire time when the music changed and the tall man approached their table.

“May I have this dance, your majesty?” Sehun bowed to the queen who looked quite surprised and nodded joyfully. Minseok had a hard expression on the entire time.

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked him and he nodded, crossing his legs as he sipped his cup. “Minseok, you look ready to kill someone.”

“If ever I wish to die and end with this.” Minseok mumbled to himself. He was about to stand and leave when the song was interrupted and his mother spoke.

“I first of all want to raise a toast on Sehun’s agreeable personality and also a toast for the happy events that have yet to come.” She lifted her hand for Minseok who expressionlessly joined her.  “My son is being the luckiest.”

“So is our son.” Mr. Oh spoke loudly. “To marry our fierce and beautifully raised Prince is surely Sehun’s biggest honor.” Minseok looked at Sehun who smiled brighter and expressionlessly looked away. “We are honored to announce that our family’s union will be publicly held in a month from now according the King’s wishes.” Minseok was offered a cup of champagne and he lifted it with a slowly tearing up expression in his eye. “To our prince and his union!”

They cheered and Minseok gulped down the drink before looking away. The music was soon starting and he found himself alone with Sehun. The man held him just the way he was held in the ball and Minseok had to hold himself from letting his emotions show.

“You are stiff, your majesty.” Minseok looked up to meet Sehun’s serious eyes. “Are you not happy of our union?”

Minseok looked down and accidentally landed his eyes on the man’s shaft. The small bulge reminded Minseok of the amazing night they had and he blushed. “I am fine.” he simply said and closed his eyes. He realized how dizzy he was when he did that and rested his head on Sehun’s chest. “I am dizzy and tired, that is all.”

“Then you can perhaps retire early. The party is nearly over.” Sehun reassured and Minseok had to straighten up his posture.

He looked at the Queen who seemed quite happy. “The protocol is strictly disallowing me to leave an event before the Queen or the king or both allows it.” Minseok looked at Sehun who had an interested look in his eyes. “Therefore, I have to decline your offer I am afraid.”

Sehun chuckled. “We can still find a way to dodge that.” Minseok frowned but said nothing until he noticed Sehun stop next to the eldest. “Isn’t it time for gift unwrapping, Mother? ”

“Always so eager.” His mother laughed and the father announced that Sehun wish to unwrap the gifts. It was ending the party and Minseok soon managed to leave. He fortunately managed to take Baekhyun and Jongin with him. As they got in his small house, memories did hit him hard but he could say nothing as Baekhyun filled him a glass.

“So, hyung, are we going to know what is wrong with you?” Baekhyun asked with a worried look on. “You were not yourself.” Jongin nodded as he dozed in Minseok’s shoulder. “You can trust us.”

“I just…” Minseok trusted them. He did. However, he was ashamed of his did, and soon tears welled in his eyes. “I wanted to… I…” Baekhyun soon made his way to Minseok who hugged him. “I am so fucking doomed. “ Minseok felt their hands pat his back and he allowed tears to fall. “My wedding tux is ready. The wedding is so near, I am not ready, and… I may have slept with Someone.”

Baekhyun pushed him away with wide eyes. “You did what?” Minseok looked down, ashamed but Baekhyun soon burst his bubble. “You enjoyed it?” Minseok blinked at him, embarrassed and nodded soon after. “Then you did well and to let you know…” He fast had a teasing look on. “It was about time.”

“Baek.” Minseok whined and soon looked at Jongin who remained silent. He pouted to his friend who gave him an equally teasing look. “Not you too!”

“I said nothing, Hyung!” Jongin complained. “You know we wanted you to live your sexuality and find someone to doll you up and take care of you.” It made Minseok instantly lose whatever sparkled in him. “Hyung, you still can do that with Sehun. He is a great kid.”

“Is he?” Minseok scoffed. “I doubt I am that lucky.”

They failed to brighten him up and he failed to admit his reason. Sleeping with Sehun before marriage was a risk with two outcomes: either Sehun treat him nicely and they live happily ever after or Minseok will humiliated for the rest of his life because Sehun would use that to humiliate him in front of his father or worse: the media.

He was given strict protocols and even his friendships were under the loops. He had no private life and he refused to let it push him down to prove himself to his father. It brought him endless pain and here he was going to marry someone who had an upper hand on him while he hoped for a little chance to find the love of his life.. He was predicting a life of loneliness ahead and it pained him.

💔

The wedding’s day was a national festive day, despite the fact the wedding was done privately. Many same-sex couples were partying for that day. Meanwhile, Minseok was trying to contain his tears. The makeup artist looked helplessly at Baekhyun and Jongin who tried to cheer him a little.

“I don’t know what came into me.” he finally managed to say steadily. “I feel so emotional. I am sorry.”

The woman smiled. “We all feel that in our wedding. You must be sad your life will drastically change now and you had no time to grasp that.” Minseok nodded and smiled as she dried his cheeks and fixed his eye-look. Jongin’s hand tightened around his hand and Minseok squeezed it back.

He was ready for the civil ceremony, expression wise but within, he was begging whoever was holding his fate for mercy. He was terrorized.

Sehun stood dashingly there, giving him a very nervous smile as Minseok approached him. “You look beautiful.” Sehun commented and like a charm, Minseok went so red it could be seen despite his makeup. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his and looked down to the suddenly big hand that held his. He looked up, unable to hide his emotions, and Sehun soon had a strange look on. _Please don’t recognize me. Please don’t be Shixun. Please don’t be my lifetime sentence._

Sehun and he faced the judge who started speaking with a firm look in his face. Minseok could hear none of it and really, all he could feel was Sehun’s hand in his. The ceremony was done and Minseok was finally someone else’s property. He was tired, depressed and done with his life at that point, and empty. Sehun kept him close as they were getting wishes of happiness and prosperity, some even joked that they would be beautiful fathers. Minseok didn’t know how he managed to not look rude.

He had no idea how people enjoyed his presence, Baekhyun’s expression showed clearly how worried he made the man feel and Jongin even gave him cup of water often, and gave him small squeezes out of nowhere. Their actions, even subtle, showed how broken he was in front of them.

He was soon led to a car by Sehun. The man got in the driver seat as Minseok got next to him. They were soon on the road and Minseok was getting nervous by time. “I have a boyfriend.” Sehun stated and Minseok snapped his head to him. “We broke it off before the engagement but he was in a bad shape since we did so we are back together.” Sehun spoke neutrally.

“What do you want me to do with that piece of information?” Minseok spoke firm, looking at Sehun in the eyes when the car stopped in the red light. “This is a guarantee to keep the new marriage law, nothing else.” It was a mistake to say so as soon his emotions took the best out of him. “You are free to live your private life as long nobody is aware of the situation.”

“So will you?” Sehun asked him curiously. Minseok let out a short dry laugh, his thumbs saving the droplets which managed to escape his eyes. The light went green and the car rolled in silence since. They reached a building, parked and headed to the elevator where Sehun dared to ask. “Do you have someone?”

“I have my people, Oh Sehun.” Minseok softly said. “Don’t worry yourself.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the wall, and maybe it was the mistake he had to make before hearing the dreadful call.

“Xiumin.” He tensed at that and looked at the man who soon had a teasing look. “No wonder I found you familiar.” Minseok looked away, embarrassed, ashamed and terrified. Sehun said nothing for a while. “I am sorry I left without a word the next morning, I had an urgent call from my company.”

“I did not expect you to stay.” Minseok bitterly spoke, looking up to meet Sehun’s eyes. “Neither did I expect you not to remember me the way I did.” Sehun had a realization and chuckled. “It was nerve-wrecking, if you ask me.”

“No wonder you acted so shy next to me and so uncomfortable in my birthday party.” Sehun leaned close and Minseok stiffened. “You recognized me.” Sehun was inches far from Minseok, who felt his body quiver. “Your delicious body is calling for me, isn’t it?”

Minseok tensed even more, a terrified look perched his eyes as he looked at the man in the eyes. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

“Feisty.” Sehun teased as his nose approached Minseok’s neck, “just like you were under me.” Minseok shivered as he got hard. The elevator opened and Sehun gladly left his side and led him to a door. “Welcome home, husband.”

Minseok was about to step in when  Sehun lifted him and Minseok yelped as he held on Sehun. The man slowly made his way to bed, looking at Minseok with a smirk. He rested Minseok in and stepped back. “Strip while I will get us some drinks.”

Minseok soon realized how shaken he was, he could barely touch the buttons of his shirts. He did not notice Sehun when he slammed his hands on his eyes and inhaled loudly, as his lips quivered. “Damn.” Arms wrapped him and he jumped out of his skin but soon relaxed as Sehun had held him close.

“You will be fine.” Minseok nodded and Sehun did let go. “Do you want to eat something? You barely ate anything consistent today.”

Minseok was surprised by the remark and simply shook his head. He tried to focus on his shirt and soon Sehun was the one to unbutton it. Minseok shyly looked down and dared a look up when Sehun was done but whatever was sparkling between them broke as Sehun’s phone started ringing. Sehun left him to talk on the phone and Minseok sighed as he sat down.

“Hey baby. I am home.” Sehun could be heard talking. “Yeah, I just got back from the ceremony. He is here but you can come over, babe. He won’t mind. In fact, he is cool with us.” Minseok didn’t know why it made him upset to hear that. He had done changing by the time Sehun finished the call. “Sure, that sounds like a plan. See ya.”

Minseok took a moment to talk. “I wanted to sleep but I need a charger for my phone first.” Sehun smiled at his shy tone. He was so shy it could melt anyone’s heart.

Sehun left him to look for a charger when someone opened the door, barging in with foods. Minseok looked like a kitten caught in a trap and his first reaction when Sehun showed up was to dash back in the room and sit down in bed. He was terrified, he realized. He was scared beyond his mind.

Terrified to be a puppet. Terrified of losing his dignity. He was not ready to face that. Knocks made him look at the door and soon Sehun got in with a charger. Minseok silently took it and plugged it before sliding in bed, ignoring the studying Sehun standing in the door.

“Sehun ah! The movie is on.” The call made Minseok flinch and he looked at the door left open. He was tired so he slept as soon as he made himself comfortable.

A sudden crash made him jump out of his bed. A sudden slam of doors made Minseok jump put of his bed and stand by the door to see a devastated Sehun stand aimlessly in the living room. Minseok stood in the door frame for a moment before closing the door as quietly as possible. He knew the couple fought and felt it was because of him somehow.

He heard a shower running and found it safe to sleep. However, in the morning, he found Sehun had left the house, and he scoffed, “What’s a honeymoon.” He made himself a breakfast and scrolled on his twitter timeline, noticing the news of his wedding all over the internet.

All of sudden, a chatroom popped up as Baekhyun wrote, “How was your first night?”

“Lonely, I told you I am not that lucky,” Minseok first wrote but fast deleted it, “Sehun and I were so tired so we slept as soon as we got home.”

“Lame!” Baekhyun fast changed the subject toward their plans for the week, as Minseok was week off for the honeymoon. As he chatted his heart out, Minseok got ready when he noticed Sehun get in, with a bruise in his cheek.

Minseok froze there and Sehun seemed to have the same reaction, “What happened to you?” Minseok approached Sehun softly, almost too slowly, and held his cheek.

“I fought with my boyfriend’s best friend.” Sehun leaned into the touch, looking tired and lonely. Minseok observed him for a moment, a bit mesmerized, when Sehun held on his cheek back. “Going somewhere?”

“Just hanging out with Baekhyun in the mall.” Minseok admitted and shyly added, “Join us. They wouldn’t mind.” Sehun remained silent for a moment and Minseok was about to back off when Sehun kissed him in a whim.

He was soon pinned to a wall and kissed aggressively. Not that Minseok minded, if ever he answered back as soon as he realized what Sehun was doing. Sehun let him go and leaned on the wall, squishing Minseok. “I am tired. I will go to bed.”

Minseok stood there lost until Sehun closed the door. He stood there confused for a moment and chose to send a simple message “Sehun came with a bruise in his cheek. I think he fought with a friend. Maybe I should stay.”

“No way, what happened?” Baekhyun asked only for Jongin to shut him up and asked Minseok if he wanted to postpone the morning plans and Minseok agreed happily. He returned to his small bag and dressed comfortably before getting in Sehun’s room. He was surprised to see Sehun sitting in bed, looking emptily ahead and sat by his side.

“Breakfast?” Sehun snapped his head toward Minseok who blushed. “I bet you are hungry.” Sehun shook his head and sighed deeply. “Did you fight with your boyfriend yesterday because of me?” Sehun nodded and let out a whimper as he covered his face with his hands. “I can explain things up to him, if you want.”

“It will be unnecessary. He firmly ended whatever we had.” Sehun sighed again and looked up. He looked at Minseok who blinked at him. “Breakfast sounds great now.” Minseok nodded anyway and managed to make breakfast while observing Sehun doing his things.

It was clearly a bad fight and Minseok was concerned by it. He made the table and sat down waiting for Sehun to come. He forced his worry down his throat and smiled to Sehun who returned it. It was forced as much but gladly not awkward enough for him to start a random subject. Sehun answered rather stoically but did not snap on Minseok which was good. They finished the breakfast and Sehun plopped down in the couch, turning on the TV, while Minseok picked the table.

Having a small house of his house, even inside the royal palace area, taught Minseok how to put his neatness into actions. He kept his house clean all the time so it was not a surprise if he cleaned up effortlessly. He made his way to Sehun who seemed busy in his phone, frowning. “Do you have plans?”

“No.” Sehun looked at him after a moment. “Why did you stay?” Minseok looked away at that. “I don’t need your pity.”

“I am not offering my pity. I am offering my support.” Minseok firmly looked at him. “You are my partner now; anything that affects your life affects mine.” It was true and Sehun nodded. “I know I can never feel the pain of breakups but it is not an excuse for me to leave you alone in such hard moment.”

“That is so considerate of you, which surprises me.” Sehun leaned back on the couch and smirked. “You looked like you hated every second of this marriage.”

“I did. I still do.” Minseok’s sincerity surprised Sehun and the man looked like slapped. “It was not a choice for me, Sehun. I was forced into it.” Minseok looked away and softly smiled. “I have never had the freedom to do anything… and I never rebelled, except from that night after the ball.” Sehun smirked at the memory. “That terrified me. The fact my only rebellious moment was done with my future husband was scary. I feard you would use it against me in any way or form.”

Sehun scoffed, “You surely got a wild imagination,” he sat up properly to hold Minseok’s hands. “You said it yourself. Anything that affects one of us will affect the other, so that moment will remain our little secret.”

Minseok felt as if someone lifted a weight from his shoulder and soon his eyes shed tears. “Thank you, Sehun.”

Sehun smiled at that and leaned on Minseok as he watched a show on tv. They remained like that until knocks made them jump out of their skins. Minseok stood as Sehun eagerly rushed to open the door. The sight of Baekhyun and Jongin with boxes was not what they expected.

“I hope you got no plan because we got ones for you.” Baekhyun announced as Jongin shyly got in with the boxes. They dismissed the blue in Sehun’s eye. Minseok smiled brightly as Baekhyun hugged him. “Hyungie!”

“I am happy you managed to come.” Minseok smiled, warmly. “We surely had no plan but to lazy around.”

Jongin brightened up, “I brought the board games you wanted to try, Hyung.” Minseok gaped at the amount of games they brought.

Sehun was surprised as much, “You never tried these?”

“I had nobody to play with,” Minseok dismissed the expression in his friends’ faces and picked the first one. “Let us play!”

They played for so long, ordering pizzas and drinks at random time of the day. Minseok had fun, and Sehun noticed how Baekhyun made extra efforts to make his hyung laugh. It made him observe Minseok more and felt like the fears he had came from a past trauma.

By Midnight, Baekhyun pulled Jongin to the nearest bedroom, while Sehun and Minseok remained in a pending card game. “Oh! they took my bed,” Minseok remarked as they were done. It soon turned awkward and Sehun sighed.

“Let us share the bed for the night.” Sehun stood to leave and stripped his way to the shower, ignoring the shocked Minseok. The man was suddenly way too embarrassed and got in his bedroom to find Jongin and Baekhyun making out in bed.

“Gross! Wait until I wish you goodnight.” The two men parted to look at Minseok who despite his smile had a hurt look in his eyes. He approached the men and kissed their heads. “Thank you for today.”

“Hyung…” Baekhyun started only for Jongin to stop him.

“Good night, hyung.” Jongin simply said and Minseok left at that.

He got in Sehun’s bedroom and sat down, a bit down when a dripping wet Sehun approached him. “Are you okay?” Sehun held Minseok’s cheeks and the man smiled shyly. “Do you want me to sleep elsewhere?”

“I am fine; just dress up.” Minseok covered his eyes as he whined. He heard Sehun chuckle and kiss the top of his head. Minseok looked up at that and blushed more at how close Sehun was. He pushed the man away and Sehun simply chuckled.

“You are less bold without that mask.” It made Minseok remember the mask and that night, he left Sehun’s side to slid inside the bed. Sehun smirked as he changed and slid in bed, leaning enough to whisper,”good night, Hyung,” into Minseok’s ear.

Minseok did not sleep that night with Sehun’s sleeping that close to him and while supporting a boner.

In the morning, Sehun got gladly a call from his friends and left Minseok early in the morning, alone with his friends who looked too guilty to talk. “When did it start?” Minseok noticed them flinch at his tired tone.

“We had a crush on each other for a while.” Jongin sincerely spoke and held the worried Baekhyun close to him. “We acted on it only recently.”

“We did not know where this relationship was heading yet so we told no one.” Baekhyun sadness was palpable. “I overthought things and I made Jongin wait until you had less stress.”

Jongin nodded, “You were so stressed, Hyung, we had no heart to add our love life to your stress,” He caressed Minseok’s hand and held it. “Hyung,” Minseok had soon tears in the eyes, “We did not want to be salt on your wounds.”

“I know,” Minseok forced a smile, “I am deeply touched by that.” He stood to sit close to his friends who hugged him out of habit. “I am happy for you.”

Yet, as soon as they left him for the car, Minseok realized how deep his loneliness was. He was alone. He tried to not sob. He truly did. Yet, he failed miserably, as he dressed up and walked down to the parking.

The day went on in a better mood but he was still hurt by the sight of Jongin and Baekhyun being so close. They held hand the entire day, kissed whenever nobody was looking, and teased each other lovingly. They even got themselves couple items.

Back home, Sehun was on the phone and Minseok barely acknowledged him as he went to his bed and plopped down with a heavy sigh. He looked ahead as his heart felt heavy, alone and… arms wrapped his chest and Minseok jumped out of his skin to realize Sehun spooned him, burying his face in Minseok’s back. “Can I stay?”

Minseok wanted to push the man away, to be as much alone as he felt, but he simply patted Sehun’s arms softly, and they remained like that until Sehun’s stomach made a loud growling sound. “I will order dinner.” Minseok reached for his phone and Sehun took it. Minseok was fast to complain but Sehun fast left his side.

“Let us go out and dinner somewhere. I want to change air.” Sehun offered him the phone, waiting for an answer, and Minseok simply stood to leave the room. They were both still dressed up, so they just picked their shoes and necessities. “You look sad.”

“I am just tired.” Minseok lied smoothly, “I had been walking most of the day.” Sehun had a sudden expression on and Minseok looked away as he got in Sehun’s car.

They reached a small nice restaurant that Sehun obviously frequented and Sehun led Minseok to a hidden spot while they fussed around them. They were automatically given the restaurant best meat and meals, which surprised Minseok as he was not that famous among his people. Sehun meanwhile enjoyed the privilege. “So tell me about you? How is it to be a prince?” Minseok looked at him surprised and looked down, “I always imagined you having access to all what you want just because you wanted to.”

“I did live that until I was fifteen,” Minseok smiled sadly, “I came out and things became hard for me since. If it wasn’t for the protocols, I wouldn’t interact with the family so they bullied me else way.” Sehun looked really surprised, “They adulated the people’s favorite, the heir of the throne, while I had to forge a persona for myself. I had to live alone. Take care of myself alone. Study harder…” Minseok had to stop because the pain of the memories were unbearable.

“Now I see why you worked so hard for LGBT rights,” Sehun spoke suddenly as he flipped the meat in the grill, “I firstly thought you were showing off but then, you were stripped of your rights too.”

Minseok smiled at that and Sehun gladly changed the subject as they spoke about the school they went to. Apparently, Sehun and Jongin were classmates most of their lives, and that brightened up the subject. “He is with Baekhyun, my other friend,” Minseok announced, “apparently, it is relatively new for them.”

“Wow! They are so different . Baekhyun Hyung is full of energy while Jongin is fluffy and calm,” Sehun exclaimed with surprise, “They are like chocolate and honey.”

Minseok contemplated for a moment, “How do you think we are like?” Sehun paused as he looked at Minseok for a while, he looked for a moment and leaned suddenly to kiss Minseok’s head. Minseok was surprised by that.

“We will get there someday,” Sehun reassuringly smiled to Minseok who held on that hope. The dinner was done and they returned home. Falling in bed, Sehun cuddled him that night and he was happy about it. He felt hopeful.

💫

Six months passed and Minseok fell back into his routine. After the rather pleasant honeymoon, Sehun and he learned a lot of each other and became close friends. However, it wasn’t meant to be a permanent situation.

During that week, Sehun was a bit grumpy and had a tough week at school. “Cut it out, you big baby.” Minseok teased Sehun often as the later was much of a tease but that day, Sehun snapped.

“Shut up! I am seriously not in the mood right now.” Sehun yelled scaring Minseok who was too shocked to say anything. “Go bother someone else.” Angry and hurt, Minseok picked his papers and changed his clothes to leave for work. He made efforts to be more present for their couple, hoping that Sehun and he would be closer but he was so mad that he slept in his office. The next day, he returned home for a shower and found Sehun sleeping in the couch.

He was obviously late for school and Minseok wanted to ignore further but instead shook Sehun harshly. The kid woke up, shock written in his face before recognizing Minseok. Minseok simply glared at him. “You are late for school.”

“Where were you, last night?” Sehun asked him as he walked to pick clothes. “I waited for you!”

“You asked me to leave so I left,” Minseok firmly spoke, as the sudden urge to punch Sehun left him bitter, “I will just shower and return to where I belong.”

A hand held his and he looked to the sad Sehun who looked really sorry, “I meant none of that. I was… I am…” Sehun found nothing to say and Minseok freed himself.

“We will talk about it when I am less mad at you,” Minseok picked his clothes and walked to the bathroom, “Go to school.”

Minseok showered and left the room clothed. He spared the house a short glance before leaving to work. He got to eat lunch with Baekhyun who opened the subject with him. “Jongin told me Sehun skipped few classes in the morning because you faught,” Minseok glared at his friend who smiled sheepishly, “Okay, Sehun called Jongin and told him you fought over something silly…”

“Silly? He yelled at me!” Minseok whined as he slammed the paper down, “I did nothing worth his disrespect.”

Baekhyun sighed and held Minseok’s hands, “He is sorry, hyung. People make mistakes, without exception.” Baekhyun stood to pull Minseok up, “give him a chance to apologize and learn from his mistakes.”

Minseok did and Sehun apologized for hours but something between them changed. Minseok became distant. “So, do you want to go out with me, tomorrow? I would be done with my exams.” Sehun tried to make Minseok look at him and Minseok simply nodded, not even looking up from his papers, “You are still mad at me, aren’t you?”

“I am not,” Minseok looked up with tired eyes, “I am just not going to act as if it did not hurt me.” Sehun approached Minseok and pulled him to a hug, even if Minseok harshly tried to wiggle free, “Let me go! I am not in the mood for this.”

“I know,” Sehun sighed and tightened his hold, “But I missed you.” Minseok stopped moving and Sehun dared to make him look up, “I missed you so much. I missed your cute chuckles and soft hands. I missed your lips and your little nose. I missed your food. I missed you, all of you.”

Minseok was tearing as the man spoke but Sehun gave him no time to talk as he pasted a feathery chaste kiss in his lips. Minseok looked at the man once before leaning to kiss him deeper. They sucked each other's breaths, as eagerness painted their movements. Once they stopped, Sehun caressed Minseok’s cheek softly, without saying a word, and observed him with a small smile.

They stood there for a while before Minseok pulled Sehun to the bed. He lied there first and opened his arms for Sehun who joined him and hugged him. “Can I touch you, hyung?” Minseok looked at Sehun for a moment and nodded for Sehun who pulled his shirts up. Sehun stripped Minseok first, slept aside to admire the man’s body and caressed his curves, while Minseok just buried his face in Sehun’s shoulder, too shy to do anything. “You are beautiful, Hyung. Did I ever tell you that?” Minseok looked up to meet Sehun’s eyes and blushed further as Sehun leaned to kiss him.

Sehun’s hand roamed in his butt as the man kissed Minseok avidly, and soon wrapped itself around Minseok’s hardening length, caressing the hilt. They went on until Minseok could no longer take it and pushed the man away to moan loud and clear. Sehun smiled as he sucked into Minseok’s neck, suddenly pumping the man’s out.

Minseok’s first release was fast and breathtaking, he was satisfied and wanted to give as much to Sehun when Sehun made his hand slide to his butt and he pushed two digits in. Minseok tensed a little but soon relaxed as Sehun distracted him with kisses. The fingers did not make time to reach Minseok’s prostate, massaging that spot for Minseok’s pleasure. Minseok was shaking in euphoria and shifted to give Sehun a better access to his insides when Sehun stopped all once and walked out of the room. Minseok was going insane and found himself whining for Sehun who came back with lube and a box of condoms. “Alright, alright, you tiny baby,” Sehun made himself a spot back in Minseok’s arms. What both relieved Minseok and excited him was how Sehun hugged him, naked, and tightened the hold.

They parted to look at each other, something sparkling within their hearts, and leaned to kiss. God knows how it felt different. It was amazingly connecting and Minseok found himself shedding tears as Sehun prepared him.

The preparation was thoughtful and slow, making Minseok whine yet love it. Sehun pasted soft kisses as he observed Minseok who gave him the cutest expression. It was adorably mesmerizing.

The push in came later and Minseok welcomed it with a gasp, “Yes, please. Yes, sehun, yes!” Sehun  chuckled as he was fully in and wiggled inside Minseok who shuddered.

“I will move, Minseok,” Minseok nodded and Sehun picked a pace that matched how little patience he had and Minseok curled around him, mouth agape, breathless, stunned. When the pleasure hit inside him like a wave, Minseok moaned loud as he tried to hold on Sehun. He was hit right where he was supposed to be hit, teased where he was supposed to be teased, and he loved it. Sehun took a moment to realize he had no condom on but careless as he kissed Minseok who curled in him again as he changed the angle. He filled Minseok’s insides before noticing the state of the man underneath him.

Minseok was wrecked, glowing and smiled happily when he noticed Sehun’s eyes on him, “Tired?” Sehun shook his head and leaned to kiss him for Minseok who held his neck, “Let us get for more.”

Sehun chuckled, “You missed me, didn’t you?” it made Minseok laugh, allowing Sehun to switch their position, not even considering to part. Minseok did not wait for a cue, moving up and down, with the most erotic face Sehun ever saw. Minseok let out small whines as he tried to go on with his over-sensitivity until Sehun held his waist and moved instead.

He smiled as Minseok started sobbing, letting tiny moans. “Oh god! Sehun!” Minseok exploded after a while, filling Sehun’s skin while Sehun kept going until he was milked out, spent and relieved. Minseok lied down on Sehun and closed his eyes tired.

He opened them when he felt the sun touch his skin. He soon was covered and it made him open his eyes to see Sehun smile at him. He moved to notice that was bathed and clothed which surprised him. “You slept most of the day, so I washed you the best way I can.”

“Thank you, Sehun,” Sehun beamed and leaned to kiss him which Minseok answered back, until his stomach growled. It made them laugh and soon they went out for brunch.

They spoke about almost everything, until they discussion went back to them. “I think we make a pretty cute couple.”

“We do?” Minseok asked Sehun as he smiled, happy Sehun was seeing them as a couple, “Like what?”

“Like air and water,” Sehun smiled, “There is water in the air, and there is air in the water. Totally different, yet meant to remain together forever.” Minseok looked at him surprised and soon Sehun’s expression broke off into a serious one as he pulled a box, “I wanted to wait until our first anniversary but then, Anytime is the perfect time for this.”

“Sehun?” Minseok was beetroot red as Sehun knelt in the restaurant and people had their phone on them. Sehun opened the box and Minseok gasped aloud.

“I am still learning, I am still a kid but I know that I love you” Minseok nearly sobbed as he waited for those three words forever, “I know also that i will love you more tomorrow, and I want us to work, Hyung. I truly do. I want you to honor me and let me marry the new side of you, I want to marry every side, learn to love every part of you and appreciate it.”

“Sehun, I…” Minseok stood and held his hand out for Sehun as no word could describe his feeling. Sehun picked him and kissed right then and there as the public cheered.

Sehun was not just planning that, as after graduation, he held Minseok’s hand in public and sped out of the campus to a car. Minseok was already in formal suit so Sehun changed into white one in the car, while Minseok was confused.

The car stopped in a open beach, Minseok was surprised to see Baekhyun, Jongin, and Sehun’s friends there. Even his ex was standing with them.

Sehun offered his hand out and Minseok held it instantly. He offered it to Jongin who held and a wedding song was playing as Sehun ran to an altar. Minseok was confused to the point that he looked at Jongin who smiled to him, “You look dashing,” Jongin commented, “for someone marrying again.”

Minseok looked at Sehun as he reached the altar and soon realization made him tear up. Sehun was marrying him again. “Sehun,” Sehun kissed his hands, and they stood by the judge who spoke. Minseok could only sniff as his tears fell endlessly. He had a hard time make his vows but Sehun patiently dried his tears and smiled to him.

“I now announce you husband and Husband, you can kiss your husband.” The judge said and Minseok was the one to jump on Sehun and kiss him passionately. It made the crowd laugh while Sehun felt his insides burn with happiness.

“I love you!” Minseok yelled it as they parted as he smiled so cutely and so brightly it outshone the sun. Sehun didn’t say it back but as he made love to Minseok that night, he made a little more effort for the aftercare.

It was nearly perfect, as even if they fought they made up, but they still “couldn’t beat my relationship with Nini” stated a very proud Baekhyun on their wedding fifteenth anniversary.

“We sure couldn’t,” Sehun added as a chuckling Minseok leaned on him.

 


End file.
